Currently available image capture devices allow users to capture large quantities of photos quickly and easily. Unfortunately, they allow the user little flexibility in personalizing or customizing the photos to their preferences. Current post-processing available in digital cameras is typically limited to applying an essentially non-unique method to apply effects. For example, post-processing to “antiqueize” a photo may involve converting the image to a sepia tone and adding scratches to the image. However, every photo that is “antiqueized” will have scratches in the same places, making a folio of such images look ridiculous. In viewing a single “antiqueized” image, the scratches may appear random, however when viewing two or more together it quickly becomes apparent how the effect was achieved.
Presently, users may apply post-processing techniques by hand to produce a wider variety of effects. However, this is time consuming and also most post-processing products have a steep learning curve, requiring the user to spend significant time learning to use the tool.